


Dragon Ball Ruins

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:57:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 50 years into the future and Goku and Vegeta are old. They continue to fight, but for what. Why do they continue to fight and why have they become the old and beaten up saiyans that they are.





	1. Rusty Old Saiyans

50 years have passed and the universe in ruins. If an analogy can be made, then imagine the universe 50 years prior being a lush beautiful field. Now imagine this current future as that same has just been burned to a crisp from a raging and destructive fire. Goku and Vegeta have made their way throughout the stars and their journey has led them to a small but violent planet at the edge of the north quadrant. The world was filled with nothing but murderous criminals and attacked the two saiyans immediately. Yet these people were very weak and were made fools out of by the two saiyans. Now they stand a top a pile of bodies with Goku looking out to the distance with a solemn look wondering; how did it get like this?

“Vegeta, that’s enough already, you don’t have to keep strangling a dead body” Goku says

“No I don’t, but I choose to; knowing that it gives me some tiny and miniscule form of satisfaction in knowing that these monsters are dead and that their deaths came at my hand”. Vegeta replies

“I SAID ENOUGH” Goku screams

Vegeta grumbles as he drops the lifeless body. He walks over to Goku and punches him in the stomach causing him to fall to the ground and cough up blood

Vegeta kneels down and whispers “Order me again Kakarot, and I will kill you”.

Goku holds his chest as he slowly gets up and asks “So, where to next Vegeta?”

“A planet in the east quadrant, the ship has detected a distress signal from some backwater planet”.

Goku and Vegeta make their way to the ship and begin their travel. The two make their way through the galaxy and begin to talk.

Goku says “So what exactly is the ship detecting?”

“I am not sure, but it is picking up high leves of radiation. So we will have to use our protective suits”.

Goku nods and decides to excuse himself. He walks into the bathroom and walks in front of the mirror. His eyes which have bags under them looking at an old and decrepit saiyan. Goku’s grey hair and grey beard which is ungroomed. Goku removes his tattered and ripped up orange Gi as well as his torn blue shirt revealing a large x shaped scar on his chest. He removes his brown, fingerless gloves and brown boots and steps into the shower. He doesn’t bathe himself and instead chooses to simply stand and think about why how his life possible could’ve ended up like this. 

He finshed up and walks out and looks at Vegeta, His grey hair and Grey beard are just as unkempt as Goku’s. His brown trench coat that hangs over his cracked and destroyed saiyan armor. The blue spandex that he wears has degraded to dark and ripped up. His white gloves which are missing a few fingers; as well as his boots which are also torn up. Goku simply sulks knowing that these cloths also represent the age and nature of the two saiyans.

Vegeta looks up at the sulking Goku and barks “KAKAROT! Quit your sulking and sit your ass down. We will be arriving shortly. 

Goku sits down in his seta and looks up at screen and sees a small red planet. The ship lands and Goku and Vegeta get up and begin to put on their protective gear. The two step out and begin to look out onto the world. 

Vegeta remarks “What pitiful garbage, if we were trying to conquer this planet then it wouldn’t even be worth a single dollar.”

Goku adds “Well so far, there doesn’t appear to be any form of life on the planet. 

The two head to the side of the ship and begin to press a bunch of buttons. The ship then displays a heartbeat tracker which then begins to scan the planet. 

The machine then says “No sigh of life detected, planet is devoid of life”.

Vegeta then begins to clench his fist and grind his teeth together.

He then looks to a mountain and screams “SO WE CAME HERE FOR NOTHING!”

As he says this, he fires a blast of energy at it, destroying the whole mountain as well as the surrounding area. He then begins to unleash a barrage of ki blasts while continually screaming.

Goku rushes over and grabs Vegeta’s arm stating “Vegeta, what will destroying this planet accomplish. So the trip was a waste; that isn’t a reason to start destroying randomly”.

Vegeta stops firing and simply gives Goku a death stare. He then sighs as he turns around and begins heading back to the ship. Goku simply looks at the destroyed land and exhales as well. The two make their way back to the ship and ask the ship for any updates.

The ship responds with “There is no current criminal activity being reported in the universe”.

Goku wipes the sweat from his forehead and says “Well at least we get a chance to rest for a little bit.”

Vegeta simply nods and heads over to his room on the ship and shuts the door.

Goku enters his room and lies in his bead with his arms over his head. He then looks over to a picture on his dresser and walks over to it. He picks it up and it is a picture of Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Goten, Videl and a baby Pan. He sheds a tear and it falls onto the picture.

He places his hand on it and whispers “I miss you all so much”. He looks up to the ceiling and closes his eyes and says “If any of you can hear me, then please know that I am trying”.

Goku walks back to his bed and begins to drift off to sleep and right before he falls asleep he thinks “I hope that wherever all of you are, I hope that all of you are happy, I hope”.


	2. Boarded by Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and Vegeta are simply out when a gang of pirates ambush them and attack their ship. How will they deal with this situation

Goku and Vegeta are suddenly woken up to the ship sounding an alarm. The two get dressed and quickly rush to the main screen. It displays another ship approaching and approaching fast. 

Vegeta says “Kakarot, prepare for battle”.

Goku replies “No, let us try diplomacy first”

Vegeta gives Goku an angry look and Goku utters “Please Vegeta”.

Vegeta closes his eyes and exhales as he agrees. The two wait patiently and feel their ship being boarded. The main door opens up and a bunch of men with guns immediately surround the two old saiyans. After they finish surrounding them, the men raise their guns and a loud cocking noise is heard. A vain is clearly visible on Vegeta’s head as he is trying to resist his urges.

A man in a blue coat and blue pants with gold bracelets walks up to them and demands “This ship appears to be very technologically developed. We are hereby commandeering it and you two will be killed; nothing personal”.

Goku steps forward and says in a loud voice “Hey, my name is Son Goku and this is Vegeta we ar-“.

Goku is cut off by the man as he begins to sweat profusely in saying “Wait, you’re Goku and Vegeta, the legendary warriors. Oh please forgive us; had we known who you were, we never would have even looked at you”.

The man immediately falls to the ground in a begging position as do the rest of the gun wielding people with him.

They all say in unison “Please forgive us, oh legendary and benevolent warriors”.

Goku smiles as he walks to the man. He the man looks up and sees Goku extend his hand.

Goku says “Hey, don’t worry about it. Now I want you to promise me that you won’t do this kind of thing again.”

The man begins to nod his head uncontrollably as he and the rest quickly return to their ship. 

But before they can fly off, Vegeta sticks out his hand and whispers “Big Bang Attack”.

Vegeta fires his attack at the ship, killing everyone and completely reducing the space craft to ash.

Goku quickly turns his head and with a look of horror asks “Vegeta, why did you do that?” 

“They were pirates Kakarot, the only reason they even showed fear was because they knew who we were. But what if we weren’t who we are, do you believe they would have shown mercy or regret. The universe is better off without those pieces of trash. The real tragedy in all of this is was the power of my attack. It is nothing compared to how it used to be. Now if you’ll excuse me clown, I need to go train”. 

Vegeta walks off leaving Goku in the room with a depressed look on his face. Goku walks into the bathroom with a razor and a batch of shaving cream. He attempts to shave his grey beard but his hands keep trembling due to him thinking about what has just happened. He gets close only for him to drop the razor and look in the mirror. He is sweating and panting and decides that he also could train. He walks into the training room and takes off his gi. His once god ki empowered body now reduced to a barely muscular physique. He walks over to a control panel and presses a button which loads up the spinning orb drones that he uses to train with.

Goku flies up slowly and sticks out his arms and then begins to charge his energy. He slowly begins to say “Kaaaa-Meeee-Haaaa-Meeee-Haaaaa!”

The blast of energy that comes out is barely powerful enough to destroy one drone. He tries again and again but his strength is simply not high enough. After a mere twenty minutes, Goku is sweating and taking a knee. He overhears Vegeta screaming in the training room across from his and walks up to the doors window. He looks in to see Vegeta trying to maintain his Super Saiyan two form. He slowly tries to transform into a Super Saiyan God but drops to the floor instead. 

Goku runs in and grabs Vegeta. He carries him over his shoulder and says “Alright, that’s enough training for one day”

Vegeta opens his eyes and looks at Goku and replies “No, I have to keep going. I am the saiyan prince and I can’t even become a super saiyan god anymore let alone blue. I have to keep going. Must…… keep……going”.

Vegeta passes out and Goku decides that both have had enough and puts Vegeta in his bed. Goku decides to head to bed too; but not before checking the computer for any abnormalities. The computer responds that there are none and he heads off to bed. 

Goku wakes up to Vegeta screaming and exhales as he knows what he is doing. Goku walks into the gravity room and is stunned to see Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God form. His red hair and beard flowing along with his flaming aura. Goku then quickly notices the blood coming from his mouth and nose.

Goku screams “Stop! You can’t maintain that form. It’s too much.”

As he screams this Vegeta de-transforms and drops to the ground and is barely alive. 

Goku rushes over and gives him and says “C’mon Vegeta, we don’t have any senzu beans. You can’t die like this”.

As Goku extends his hand, Vegeta slaps it away and responds “I know that you moron. But I have to keep trying”.

Goku sighs and says “Listen Vegeta, we may be saiyans. But even you have to realize that the years haven’t been kind to us. I think it’s time we pay them one last visit. We’re going back to earth”.


End file.
